Frozen Alspark
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: Transformers Rise of the dark moon and ROTG crossover! In this story, Megatron returns with new Disepticons! This time, they are after one amazing teen who appears to be the Alspark! It is up to Sam, Carly, and the Autobots to protect the boy and during this journey... They grow into a family they never had. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

FROZEN ALSPARK CH.1

**Hey there! This idea popped into my brain and I hope you enjoy epicness of this! R&R loves!  
**

Today was the day... This was going to be the _best _day. Sam awaited patiently inside the waiting room for the new arrival of Witwiki. That's it. Carly was going into had been waiting for nine months. The epic battle had happened two years ago, but a few more Desepticons roamed, so the Autobots' work wasn't over just yet. The Alspark was still out there Optimus assumed. There was that one question had got everyone wondering... _Where?_

Sam shook the thought out of his head and focused on the babies arrival. Suddenly, a doctor came to Sam and gave him sad eyes."I am sorry ," he said in sorrow. Sam looked at him in worry and in confusion."Why? I-Is everything alright?" The doctor placed two hands on the young man's chest."Sir, calm down."

"Where's Carly?"

"She needs rest."

"No! Is my kid okay?! Is Carly okay?!"

Sam began to try and get past the doctor, but the doctor held him back."Your child didn't make it!," the doctor finally said. Sam stopped right there... His whole heart sank... H... His new son did not make it? Sam pushed passed the doctor and ran straight to Carly's room, only to see Carly in sweat, crying in her hands. "Carls?," he spoke.

Carly looked up at him with red watery eyes and brought him down in a strong hug."Oh Sam," she croaked, "we were _so _close." Sam couldn't stop a few tears from falling out his eyes as he held his wife close."There, there... Oh God Carly, we _were _so close," he whispered. Once Carly and Sam were able to leave, Bumblebee was awaiting excitedly with the doors open.

As Carly and Sam got inside, Bumblebee asked, "So? How did it go?! Was the kid adorable?!" Sam instantly pushed a finger to his lips to shush the car. Bumblebee noticed the tears in Carly's eyes and immediately knew what was up. The car ride home was quiet with Carly looking out the window. Once they arrived, she got out and walked up the porch stairs.

"Hey Carly, I'm... I'm gonna have a talk with Bee, but I'll be back kay?" The girl only nodded and waved as her man left. It was like she had been holding something inside her to cause a choked sob to pass her lips. On her knees, she looked up at the moon that glowed bright and closed her eyes... Wishing a miracle would happen. But never did she notice that a fire ball of blue rocketed down from a distance.

**I know it is short! But I need inspiration to continue! So as the heroes to have this story continued you get to like and review! Oh, and here are some other stories you might like! That are by me!  
**

**Rise Of The Dead- includes zombies!**

**Winter In A Tower- Has Tangled and ROTG and HTTYD and Brave**

**Brothers**

**Hope you will enjoy those! Be safe!*POP***


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Alspark ch.2

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait and here is chapter 2! R&R Please!**

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Sam drove through the open street, in the quietest and most deserted part of town. It was completely pitch night and the moon glowed bright like it was a nightlight in a dark room. Sam was explaining to Bumblebee everything at the hospital and honestly, Sam felt like cursing and screaming every second he spoke word of it.

"I don't understand... I mean you and Carly were ready for a kid!," Bumblebee exclaimed."I thought so too, Bee," Sam sighed, "I just hope Carly won't suffer this incident." Suddenly, a blue streak of bright light shot across the sky, nearly blinding Sam into stomping on the breaks, Barely able ro see despite the blurry features, Sam could see the ball of light land somewhere a distance.

"Did... Did you see that?! That _couldn't _have been a meteor! Come on Bee, let's check it out!" The car sped forward towards the crash area, coming to a spot where a humungous ditch dwell into the ground. Sam got off the car and the first thing his foot came in contact was... Frost? Sam bend down and took a curious pinch of the frost with his thumb and index finger and rubbed it to water.

"Frost?..." His eyes wandered down into the ditch where there laid... A boy. Sam gasped and jumped far down the ditch in worry. The boy had streak white hair, deathly pale skin, deer skinned trousers, _barefooted, _and was wearing a brown cape over a white long-sleeve."Bee! Bee get me out, I have a kid!" Immediately, Bee was above them with wide robotic blue eyes.

"A _kid?!," _Bumble be asked, picking up both. The Autobot was purely amazed at the sight of the boy."He must of came from the moon or something cuz I ain't seen anything like him."Sam smiled widely and looked back at his car."He must be cold. Quick, let's get him home," he exclaimed. Bumblebee transformed back into car form with Sam buckled in the drivers seat and the mysterious boy in the passengers seat. Then, they drove off and back to the house.

* * *

Once they arrived, Sam briskly ran inside carrying the boy bridal style and placed him on the love seat."Carly! Carly you gotta come see this!," he hollered. His wife came downstairs with a blanket over her shoulders and her eyes a puffy red. When her eyes spot the boy on the couch, she nearly goes into shock."Oh my goodness... Sam, where did you find him?," she whispered, sitting next to Sam.

"He fell from the sky," the older male answered. Carly gazed at him as if he was completely crazy."Fell... Out the sky?," she questioned. Sam nodded."I know it sounds crazy, but you have to listen... Because I think that this boy, is no ordinary boy."

"Like the Autobots? Sam, what more could be out there?," Carly asked and stood, "I mean a _boy _falling out the _sky?! _That's crazy!" Sam furrowed his eyebrows and stood in front of her."Bee and the others came from the sky," he countered. Before Carly could say anything else, the sleeping teen awoke with a moan. "Wh... Where am I?... Am I free?," he asked groggily.

Once his crystal blue eyes met Carly's and Sam's, he jumped to his feet startled."Who are you? Do you work for the dark one? Did you capture me to turn me in? Answer me now!," he demanded. Sam walked slowly towards him with hands of calmness."Easy kid, we aren't gonna hurt you," he promised."What is your name sweetie?," Carly asked."Jack... Jack Frost... Now it's _your _turn to answer the question," the albino replied. Sam placed his hands down with a smile."I am Sam Witwiki, and this is my wife, Carly." Carly waved happily at Jack who waved back awkwardly.

"Where did you come from, Jack? What happened?," Sam asked."I was captured by the dark metal one," Jack sighed, "I was _barely _able to escape from him and must of made unconsciousness on the way down here- by the way, what planet is this?"

"Earth. This is planet Earth," Carly responded.

Jack smiled and looked at the chandelier."Earth?... I've heard such a planet, but never got to go," he mumered."Jack... Who was the _dark metal one?," _Sam asked. Jack looked at him, but before he could speak, he fell limp with a moan."Oh my God!," Carly gasped. The couple crouched down next to Jack who had eyes barely lit, but losing focus fast._"The Alspark belongs to me...," _a evil robotic voice echoed, but not in anyone's but Jack's ears. The last thing the teen knew was darkness...

**How was that for a chapter?! No worries, the REAL fun will begin soon... For now, can any of you guess who the voice belonged to? If so, good! Next chapter will come up, based on likes and reviews so till then, goodbye! *POP***


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Alspark ch.3

**Hello again, and I have nothing to say about this chapter but enjoy and R&R!**

In the middle of absolute nowhere, a mustang with rusty parts, and cracked dirty windows drove in the night of the Sahara Desert to large body of a familiar robot. Coming to a stop, it transformed into robot form, holding the head of a familiar decepticon... Megatron. Very ease with skill, the robot wired the head in place and beaming red light eyes turned on. Megatron was alive... The evil robot coughed and shook the dust off his shoulder.

"Ugh! I swear on my master's blood, I will _kill _that Optimus Prime and those _pitiful _humans!," he growled. Looking at the other decepticon with a devilish thought and spoke."Thank you, Razor Blade... Have you done the _plan B_?," Megatron asked."Yes Master. You are alive and well, it just took awhile to find your head ... Master, there is one problem... The boy has escaped. The one you kept captive," Razor admitted. Megatron cackled.

"And why do I care about some small little brat? I only took him just because I had killed his family back at Aludra."

"B-but that's not it master... While you and the others were gone... I figured out something _very _important," Razor exclaimed."And what is that?," Megatron asked, growing a little worried."Master... The boy is the _Alspark." Now_ Megatron was interested, yet surprised."Impossible! The Alspark was destroyed! There must be a mistake!," he retorted. The small decepticon shook it's head.

"Oh no, master! There is no mistake- the research is in the boy's DNA!"

"Where is the boy?," Megatron demanded."I do not know, but my calculations say he is somewhere on _this _planet." Megatron rubbed his metallic chin in thought before looking back at Razor with stern blinker eyes."I want you to find out where that boy is... Then I want you to bring him to me _alive... _With him I am sure we shall take down the Autobots and have our victory!" Razor Blade nodded and quickly transformed into car form and drove away. While the red car disappeared, Megatron closed his blinker eyes to send _the boy _a massage... "The Alspark belongs to _me..."_

**I know it's short! But I am adding another chapter to make this more great... Er?...! Okay, anyways, read on if wished! By the way, this is BEFORE Jack passed out, just so you now.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen Alspark ch.4

**here is the chapter 4 so READ AND REVIEW for support please!**

Once Jack woke up, he found himself in a bed and something smelling _delicious_ beside him... Looking to the side_, _there was a quite mouthwatering pancakes on a platter... Jack tapped it quickly with his index finger like it was venom on a plate."It's pancakes, silly," a sweet, familiar British accented voice came from the door. Jack looked to see Carly and Sam smiling sweetly at him and his curiosities before walking to his bedside."Excuse me madam Carly and mister Sam, but I really need to go... You are not safe with me here," Jack exclaimed.

"Nah kid. We need answers first before you can go anywhere," Sam retorted. Jack frowned miserably."You can't keep me here. It's not safe." Carly sat by Jack and lifted his head gently by the chin to meet her sparkling eyes."Jack, you have never answered who the dark one was," she informed. Jack let his gaze lower before speaking."His name, I never knew... He... He told me that the reason I was there is because my parents abandoned me. I don't believe him one bit... The guy disappeared and never came back so when I finally broke out that _dreadful container _I walked through a portal and here I am," Jack explained.

Sam suddenly realized."So _that's _how you came plummeting down like a fire ball! A _blue _one to the exact." Jack couldn't help but laugh joyfully; his laughter ringing in the married couple's heart. It sounded like the laugh of an angel. Jack then heard a robotic noise and swished around to see Bumblebee looking through the window in amusement. The teen yelped startled and nearly fell out a bed, but Sam caught him."No! He's one of them!," Jack cried.

"Easy there, Jack! Bee is not like _them!"_ Sam calmed. Jack looked up at him with determined eyes."Yes he is! He looks _exactly _like the evil robots! The ones that captured me!" Sam and Carly gasped at what he said."Oh! You are talking about the _Decepticons!,"_ Sam pointed out, "No Jack, Bumblebee is the one who _protects _us from the Decepticons. He's an Autobot and there are many more like him. Optimus Prime is their leader- and soon, you will get to meet him..." Jack had wonder glimmering in his eyes and his mind filled with so many questions, but what he really wanted to do was take a closer view of the Autobot.

Getting up from the bed, he walked over to Bumblebee and smiled gently."Hey, _Bumblebee?_ Hehe. You really _do _look like a bee." Bumblebee chuckled along with Sam and Carly. Jack stepped further out onto the balcony and looked up and down at the robot."Wow... You are tall... What I realized is that you really don't look like a _Deception." _Bumblebee shook his head no and pointed to the Autobot sign engraved on his forehead. Jack smiled and with curiosity, reached out to touch it.

The results... Were unexpected... As soon as Jack touched it, _frost _scatted the Autobot's face and Bumblebee rubbed it off panicky. Jack stared in horror at Bumblebee _and _his hands along with Sam in Carly. Once the frost was off, Bee looked at Jack in sorry, but Jack shook his head with teas in his eyes before darting off out the room."Jack!," Carly cried. She looked at her husband and nudged her head to the side."Go get him!," she hissed. Sam sighed and ran after the teen.

* * *

Jack sat on the porch, looking at his hands in disgust like he wanted to just cut them off. The front door opened from behind and next thing he knew, Sam was sitting right next to him with sad eyes."You okay, Jack?,' the young man asked."Do I _look _okay?," Jack muttered. Sam felt bad for the teen. First, he fell out the sky after being held captive by the Decepticons. He nearly went into a coma. Now he has a feeling that he was a freezing monster. Just guessing, he began to rub Jack's back soothingly. Jack was oddly surprised and perked up.

"What are you doing?,' he asked. Sam couldn't help but smile."Back rubs always make you feel better," he exclaimed. Jack got the feeling and let his back slump with a moan."That... That actually works... Man, that feels good!" Sam laughed. Jack raised an eyebrow at him."Why are you laughing?," he asked. Trying to calm himself, Sam said," N... Nothing kid, just. I'm kinda new to this little father and son thing." To his reply, Jack's eyes widened.

"_Father? _Are you kidding me?" Sam realized what he had just said and immediately panicked."Oh, nononono Jack! I didn't mean-"

"Come on! I barely met you and you are already considering me as your _son?!_"

Sam stayed silent, but Jack only looked at Sam sternly."Listen mister Sam, I thank you or helping me... But I don't think I'm ready to accept you as a father." Jack had begun to walk away and Sam felt like a spear had stabbed through his chest. _Way to go moron!_ he growled in his head. Jack, distance away heard what sounded like a motor and turned around to see a rusty red car speeding beside him. Before he could ask any questions, it formed into a giant robot just like Bumblebee.

The teen screamed and automatically fell back with terror filling in his eyes."_You're coming with me kid!," _the decepticon hissed before snatching Jack off the ground."Hey! _Let go of me! SAM!," _Jack screamed. Razor formed back into a car with Jack in the passenger seat, banging his fists against the window screaming _Sam! Sam! Sam! _"_JACK!," _Sam cried, but it was too late. The mustang sped off the lawn and through the gate with Jack inside it's clutches.

"_Bee!_**BUMBLEBEE!," **Sam screamed. In an instant, the camero was at his side and Sam hopped in the drivers seat."Go Bee! A decepticon has Jack!," Sam ordered. Without hesitation, Bumblebee sped off to find the teen and his captor.

**Cliffhanger! A Decepticon has our poor Jack! Will Sam and Bumblebee save him? HOPEFULLY! Anyways, Read and review please! Have a good break! *POP***


End file.
